


Die Leiden des jungen Schiller

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Fate & Destiny, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich Schiller, Jahrgang 1959, ist hoffnungslos verliebt. In einen zehn Jahre älteren Mann, der seine Liebe niemals erhören wird. Einen Mann, der ihn nicht einmal kennt. Einen Mann, der ihn nie auch nur ansehen würde. Goethe.





	1. 1974

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das ganze ziemlich genau 200 Jahre näher an die Gegenwart gelegt, also einfach alle 19xx-Jahreszahlen durch 17xx ersetzen, dann sollten die Daten stimmen  
> Die historische Authentizität stimmt wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht, gedanklich war ich da wohl in einem Mix aus 18. Jahrhundert, 20. Jahrhundert und Gegenwart... tut mir leid für alles, was unlogisch ist

Dort vorne ist er. Er sitzt auf dem Boden, halb von der vorspringenden Mauerkante verdeckt. Siehst du ihn? Der hochgewachsene Junge mit den feuerroten Locken. Der mit den vielen Sommersprossen, der auffällig blass ist. Dessen Schuluniform immer ein wenig schmutzig ist und dessen Haar dringend einmal wieder gekämmt werden müsste. Genau, der. Der die anderen Jungen meidet und von ihnen meist gemieden wird. Der sich in jeder Pause allein in die hinterste Ecke des Schulhofes zurückzieht. Der immer ein Buch mit sich herumträgt, bis die anderen es ihm gewaltsam wegnehmen. Wenn er Glück hat, reißen sie keine Seiten aus, beschmieren es nicht, und er bekommt es am Abend oder am nächsten Tag wieder. Aber häufig hat er kein Glück.

Dieser Junge ist Friedrich Schiller. Er ist gerade 15 Jahre alt geworden, geht in die achte Klasse und seit ihn seine Eltern vor gut einem Jahr ins Internat geschickt haben, ist sein Leben zu Ende. Er hat keine Freunde, keine Bezugspersonen und niemand hat auch nur ein freundliches Wort oder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln für ihn übrig. Nachts liegt er wach, kämpft mit den Tränen und wünscht sich, überall zu sein, nur nicht hier. Alle Knochen tun ihm weh von den Prügeln, die er von den anderen bezogen hat. Der Kopf tut ihm weh, weil er so viel lernen muss, so viele Dinge, die er gar nicht lernen will. Und das Herz. Vor allem tut ihm das Herz weh, so einsam ist er.

Die Lehrer bestrafen ihn für seine schlechten Leistungen. Daraufhin werden sie noch schlechter. Friedrich gibt sich nicht einmal mehr Mühe, ausreichende Noten zu bekommen. Seine Mitschüler ärgern ihn, wegen seiner schlechten Zensuren, wegen seiner Bücher, wegen seiner leuchtend roten Haare. Wegen seiner Stimme, die seit einiger Zeit macht, was sie will, und seinen Tonfall unkontrolliert zwischen den Oktaven hin- und herspringen lässt. Bei Friedrich fällt das besonders auf, da er so selten spricht. Bald sagt er gar nichts mehr, und wenn er angesprochen wird, beschränkt er sich möglichst knapp auf das Nötigste. Sein Vater versucht, ihm gut zuzureden. Er soll sich weiter anstrengen, er müsse schließlich einmal einen guten Abschluss schaffen, und wie stolz doch die ganze Familie wäre, dass sein Sohn das Internat besuchen dürfe. Das erhöht den Druck auf Friedrich – und lässt ihn weiter auf stur schalten.

Würde sich ein Lehrer auf seine Seite stellen, so wäre Friedrich vielleicht noch ein kleines Bisschen motiviert. So aber sacken seine Leistungen in allen Fächern immer weiter in den Keller. Seine einzige Vorliebe, Literatur, wird gar nicht erst unterrichtet. In Deutsch hat er Probleme, da er vierzehn Jahre seines Lebens nur den schwäbischen Dialekt seiner Heimatstadt gehört, gesprochen und schließlich auch geschrieben hat. Sein Deutschlehrer hält ihn für einen dummen, faulen, provokanten Schnösel, der das Hochdeutsch schon lernen könne, wenn er nur wolle. Die Lehrer schlagen ihn auch, sie ignorieren seine Probleme. Niemand von ihnen hat Lust, sich um die labile Psyche eines Außenseiters zu kümmern. Friedrichs Leben ist die Hölle.

Und weil er aus diesem Leben nicht ausbrechen kann, lehnt er sich auf. Er trägt die Schuluniform so schlampig, dass es gerade noch an der Grenze des Tragbaren ist. Die Krawatte bindet er sich vielleicht am Sonntag im Gottesdienst. Sein Hemd hat meistens schon wieder irgendwelche Flecken, da ist es noch keine zwei Stunden aus der Wäscherei. Seine Schuhe werden zweimal im Jahr geputzt, vor den Sommerferien und vor Weihnachten. Das sind die Ferien, in denen er nach Hause fahren darf.

Aber im letzten Sommer war es auch zuhause nicht schön. Friedrich hat Probleme mit seinem Vater, der verlangt, dass er anständig lernt, wenn er ihm schon das teure Schulgeld bezahlt. Seine Mutter steht zwar insgeheim auf der Seite ihres Sohnes, aber gegen die Dominanz des Vaters wagt sie nicht aufzubegehren. Seine ältere Schwester schreibt ihm immer Briefe. Sie ist die einzige, die ihm noch geblieben ist. Alle anderen, so scheint es Friedrich, sind gestorben. Er hat niemanden mehr. Niemanden, der ihn unterstützt. Nein, Friedrich wird diese Weihnachten nicht nach Hause fahren. Seine Schuhe werden ungeputzt bleiben, von ihm aus bis zum Abitur und darüber hinaus. Ihn stört es wenig.

Es ist erst Friedrichs zweites Schuljahr im Internat, und doch hat er schon mehr Verweise als die schlimmsten Oberstufenschüler. Selbst die Berüchtigten, die sich in den Pausen immer hinter der Sporthalle zum Rauchen treffen und bei denen im Lehrerzimmer jeder sofort weiß, von wem die Rede ist, wenn nur ein paar Stichworte fallen, bringen es häufig auf weniger Regelverstöße als der blasse Rothaarige, der von seinen Klassenkameraden immer wieder in prekäre Situationen gebracht wird. Den Rest erledigt er selbst. Er lernt nicht, passt im Unterricht nicht auf, legt sich immer wieder auch mit den Lehrern an. Friedrich Schiller ist kein Musterschüler, im Gegenteil. Er hat die schlechtesten Noten der Klasse, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Schule. Und er bemüht sich auch nicht gerade, das zu ändern.

Schon vor Weihnachten ist klar, dass er das Schuljahr wohl kaum bestehen wird. In keinem Fach ist er besser aus „ausreichend“. Friedrich will es auch gar nicht anders. Er hofft mittlerweile, dass er vielleicht von der Schule fliegt, wenn er nur schlecht genug ist, und genügend Verweise anhäuft. Aber diese seine einzige Hoffnung scheint sich nicht zu erfüllen. Solange sein Vater das Schulgeld weiter bezahlt, solange wird Friedrich das Internat besuchen. Und das bedeutet, dass Friedrich die Schule erst wird verlassen können, wenn er seinen Abschluss hat. Sein Vater macht ihm das in einem Brief mehr als deutlich.

Dieser Vertrauensbruch sitzt tief. Noch nicht einmal auf seine Eltern kann sich Friedrich jetzt noch verlassen, und seine Schwester, die nur zwei Jahre älter ist als er selbst, ist ihm vielleicht sein einziger Trost, aber keine wirkliche Hilfe. Alles, was Christophine tun kann, ist, ihm in Briefen immer wieder zu versichern, dass sie stets zu ihm hält, und dass sie ihr Möglichstes tut, um Vater umzustimmen und Friedrich wieder auf die Gemeindeschule gehen zu lassen.

Aber alle ihre Bemühungen sind vergebens. Der Vater möchte, dass sein Sohn es einmal weiter bringt als er. Weiter als alle seine Väter und Vorväter. Friedrich soll das Abitur machen und studieren. Jura oder Medizin. Dass der Junge Pfarrer werden möchte, ist ihm herzlich egal, es geht schließlich auch um die Zukunft und das Ansehen der Familie.

Friedrich Schiller wiederholt das achte Schuljahr. Nachdem er es bestanden hat, muss er auch die neunte Klasse wiederholen. Zu seiner Familie, außer seiner Schwester, verweigert er von nun an den Kontakt. Er hofft noch immer, dass es in einer anderen Klasse vielleicht besser wird. Aber auch in seiner neuen Klasse ändert sich wenig. Diese Mitschüler behandeln ihn nicht anders als die alten. Im Unterricht sitzt er alleine in der letzten Reihe. Niemand möchte neben ihm sitzen. Und Friedrich möchte auch gar nicht mehr, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzt. Er ist schon glücklich, wenn sie ihn ausnahmsweise einmal in Ruhe lassen.

Was sie natürlich nicht tun. Weiter wird er gehänselt, vor allem wegen seiner roten Haare, die Friedrich selbst schon nicht leiden kann. In einigen Nächten steht er weinend vor dem Spiegel im Waschraum und überlegt sich, sie abzuschneiden. Dann erst fällt ihm ein, dass er weder Messer noch Schere hat. Also bleibt die lange, rote Lockenpracht, wie sie ist. Das letzte Mal geschnitten wurden seine Haare vor eineinhalb Jahren, als er in den Sommerferien zuhause war. Mittlerweile fallen sie ihm schon über die Schultern. Seine Mitschüler verspotten ihn als Mädchen, selbst wenn sich auf seinen Wangen bereits der erste Bartflaum zeigt – natürlich auch feuerrot.

Nur eine Zuflucht hat er gefunden, eine Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuziehen. Die bieten ihm seine Bücher. Wenn er sich hinter seinen Büchern versteckt, kann er eine Zeitlang so tun, als wären die anderen nicht da. Dann ist er an diesem Ort, den er sich erhofft, wo niemand etwas von ihm will und er tun kann, was ihm beliebt. Hier kann er lesen und schreiben, was er möchte. Hier kann er sagen, was er will. Niemand schikaniert ihn. Niemand lacht ihn aus.

Und noch etwas bewirken diese Bücher. Friedrich wird auf einen jungen Autor aufmerksam, der etwa zehn Jahre älter sein muss als er und von den meisten Kritikern in den Himmel gelobt wird. Einen gewissen Johann Wolfgang Goethe. Seine Werke verschlingt der Sechzehnjährige geradezu. Er muss sie heimlich lesen, derartige Literatur wird von der Schulleitung als zu radikal angesehen und ist daher verboten. Die Bücher hat er sich über Umwege beschaffen müssen.

Aber das alles war es ihm wert. Friedrich bewundert diesen Goethe, der so wortgewaltig schreiben kann, und dessen Texte ihn ansprechen. Götz von Berlichingen. Ein Ritter, der sich gegen den höheren Adel wendet. Ein Kämpfer auf verlorenem Posten, aber gegen die erdrückende Macht der Obrigkeit. Wie Friedrich selbst.

Friedrich liest nachts, im Waschraum, wenn seine Mitschüler schlafen. Die Bücher sind ihm zu kostbar, als dass er sie den anderen aussetzen würde. Tagsüber versteckt er sie in seinem Spind oder unter seiner Matratze. Er weiß, dass sie niemand finden darf. Nicht die Lehrer, das gäbe nur noch mehr Ärger, als er ohnehin schon hat. Und nicht seine Mitschüler, denn die würden ihn bei den Lehrern anschwärzen. Nachdem sie sich ordentlich über ihn lustig gemacht hätten. Nachdem sie ihn damit erpresst hätten. Nachdem sie seine Bücher kaputt gemacht hätten.

Bald sind es nicht mehr nur Bücher, die Friedrich unter seiner Matratze versteckt hält. Er beginnt selbst, zu schreiben. Er weiß, es ist nicht gern gesehen, dass sich die Schüler selbst bilden, sich kreativ betätigen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es so radikal und rebellisch ist wie seine Schriften. Er orientiert sich an Goethes Werken, dem Sturm und Drang, sieht sich selbst auch als Stürmer und Dränger ganz nach Vorbild Goethes. Der ist sein großes Idol.

Wüssten die anderen, was er schreibt, wäre seinen amateurhaften schriftstellerischen Tätigkeiten sehr schnell ein Riegel vorgeschoben. Noch weiß es keiner. Noch darf es keiner wissen. Eines Tages wird er sie alle überflügeln, sie weit hinter sich lassen. Dann wird jeder seine Schriften lesen wollen, jeder wird seinen Namen kennen, und Schüler müssen über seine Werke im Unterricht lernen. Aber noch weiß es keiner. Noch gehören sie ihm, ihm allein.

Friedrich will nicht, dass sich irgendjemand über diese Bücher, und auch seine eigenen Schriften, lustig macht, denn sie bedeuten alles für ihn. Sie lassen ihn durchhalten. Götz und Werther sind dafür verantwortlich, dass Friedrich die neunte Klasse im zweiten Anlauf mit Hängen und Würgen besteht. Götz, Werther – und Goethe.

Es sind nicht nur die Handlungen und die Figuren der Werke. Friedrich himmelt auch den Autor an. Sein größter Wunsch ist es, den großen Johann Wolfgang Goethe einmal treffen zu dürfen. Und er weiß, um das zu schaffen, muss er hier raus. Er muss seinen Abschluss schaffen, sonst wird er dieser Hölle auf Erden nie entkommen. Und das muss er, wenn er Goethe wirklich begegnen möchte.

Es ist gut, dass niemand seiner Mitschüler davon weiß. Niemand hat auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wovon Friedrich Schiller, der blasse Junge mit den langen, roten Haaren, träumt. Wüssten sie davon, ginge sein Traum wohl nie in Erfüllung. Sie würden ihn so lange dafür auslachen, ihn dafür schlagen, dass er für Bücher schwärmt. Und, noch schlimmer, für ihren Autor.

Richtiggehend verliebt ist Friedrich in ihn. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde. Aber hinten, auf der letzten Seite seiner Ausgabe des Werthers, ist ein Bild von ihm abgedruckt. Manchmal sitzt Friedrich nächtelang unter den Neonröhren im Waschraum, und anstatt zu lesen betrachtet er dieses Bild. Was gäbe er darum, dieses Gesicht einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen zu dürfen! Sie würden ihn dafür auslachen. „Mädchen“ würden sie ihn nennen, „Mädchen“ und vielleicht sogar schlimmeres. Aber sie wissen von nichts. Und er sitzt weiterhin nächtelang still unter den kalten Neonröhren auf den kalten, beigen Kacheln und betrachtet Worte, die sich in sein Hirn einbrennen, und er betrachtet dieses Bild, das ihn nicht mehr loslässt.

Viele Jahre lang wird Friedrich Schiller für sein großes Idol Goethe nur schwärmen können. Es wird ihn anspornen, ihn nach oben bringen, aber es wird ihm das Leben auch schwerer machen. Noch weiß er nichts davon. Noch ist er ein sechzehnjähriger Junge, der nachts heimlich Gedichte schreibt und den Werther liest. Es wird noch einige Jahre dauern, bis die Welt seinen Namen kennt.


	2. 1979

Drückende Hitze liegt über Stuttgart, die Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs stehen im Schulhof versammelt und warten darauf, dass man ihnen ihre Zeugnisse austeilt. Der Direktor hält eine endlos lange Rede. In einer der hinteren Reihen steht ein junger Mann, sorgfältig rasiert und anständig gekleidet, wenn auch nicht so herausgeputzt wie die anderen. Noch immer gibt er nicht viel auf sein Aussehen, wenngleich er sich auch nicht mehr so gehen lässt wie früher.

Es ist Juni 1979. Friedrich Schiller ist kein Fünfzehnjähriger mehr, der mit schmutzigen Hemden und ungeputzten Schuhen gegen die Obrigkeit aufbegehrt. Jetzt tut er es mit Worten. Nachts schreibt er heimlich Gedichte, und seit drei Jahren auch an einem Drama, das, einmal veröffentlicht, die Gesellschaft in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern wird. Aber noch weiß sie nichts davon. Noch schläft sie ahnungslos den Schlaf der Gerechten. Sie wartet regelrecht darauf, von diesem Jungen unsanft aus ihren utopischen Träumen gerissen zu werden. Von einem Jungen, der sich noch nicht einmal einen Anzug kauft, um sein Abschlusszeugnis entgegenzunehmen.

Aber er hat ein Jackett an, darunter trägt er ein sauberes Hemd, hat sich die Haare gekämmt und sogar die Krawatte gebunden. Niemand aus seiner Familie ist gekommen, nicht einmal seine Schwester hat Zeit gefunden. Bei allen anderen ist es ihm auch egal, ob sie hier sind oder nicht, aber Christophines Anwesenheit hätte ihn gefreut. Er ist wirklich traurig, als sie ihm schreibt, dass sie nicht kommen könne.

Als er aber am Tag vor der Zeugnisverleihung einen Blick auf die Liste der Ehrengäste wirft, bleibt Friedrich Schiller fast das Herz stehen. Der Ministerpräsident persönlich wird die Zeugnisse verteilen, und einige andere Prominente sollen auch kommen. Darunter – Johann Wolfgang Goethe. Jetzt ist er froh, dass niemand hier sein wird, den er kennt. Wenn er keine Verpflichtungen bei seiner Familie hat, kann er vielleicht nach der Verleihung der Zeugnisse ein oder zwei Worte mit Goethe wechseln. Vielleicht kann er ihm endlich einmal sagen, was seine Werke für ihn bedeutet haben, all die langen Jahre hindurch. Er möchte ihm sagen, dass er selbst auch angefangen hat, zu schreiben, und dass er das ohne Götz und Werther wohl nie getan hätte. Er ist nervös. So nervös, dass er jetzt schon fürchtet, keinen Ton über die Lippen zu kriegen, wenn er morgen tatsächlich vor Goethe stehen sollte.

Und Goethe ist auch der Grund, warum er sich am nächsten Morgen so sorgfältig rasiert wie noch nie. Goethe ist der Grund für das saubere hellblaue Hemd und die adrette dunkle Krawatte, die er so ordentlich bindet wie seit seinem ersten Schultag nicht mehr. Goethe ist der Grund, warum er das Jackett, das ihm seine Schwester geschickt hat, schließlich doch anzieht. Er ist der Grund, warum Friedrich sich die wilden, roten Locken wäscht und kämmt. Schließlich will er keinen allzu schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn es doch zu einem Gespräch mit Goethe kommt.

Es ist Juni 1979. Friedrich Schiller ist fast 20 und mit Abstand der Älteste in seinem Jahrgang. Er hat zwei Klassen wiederholen müssen, bevor er sich gefangen hat. Dass er jetzt hier steht und in wenigen Minuten das zwölftbeste Abiturzeugnis seines Jahres überreicht bekommen wird, war nicht immer selbstverständlich. Es ist Goethe gewesen, der durch seine Werke zu Friedrich gesprochen hat und der ihn zum Schreiben gebracht hat. Ohne das Schreiben hätte er wohl nicht durchgehalten.

Wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, ist Friedrich jetzt noch nervöser als gestern Abend. Denn jetzt wird sein Name aufgerufen. „Schiller, Friedrich“. Das ist er. Mit zitternden Händen geht er nach vorne, wo der Rektor ihm das Zeugnis überreicht. Fast hinter jedem Fach steht „Sehr gut“ auf dem dicken, grauen Papier. Aber das ist es nicht, was Friedrich so stolz macht. Auch nicht, dass ihm gleich nach dem Rektor der Ministerpräsident von Baden-Württemberg die Hand schüttelt. Was ihn stolz macht, ist, dass sein Blick auf Johann Wolfgang Goethe fällt. Ihre Augen begegnen sich. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ein Strom zwischen ihnen fließen, ein Funke springt vom einen auf den anderen über. Beide fühlen es. Einen Sekunde lang scheint die Welt stehen zu bleiben. Dann blicken beide zu Boden, als wären sie peinlich berührt. Und dennoch ist Friedrich stolz. Er hat Goethe gesehen, sein großes Vorbild, seinen Schwarm. Und Goethe hat ihn gesehen, da ist Friedrich sich sicher.

Als Friedrich Schiller vom Podium geht und sich wieder in die hinterste Reihe stellt, ist er knallrot im Gesicht. Verstohlen blickt er wieder nach vorne, sucht Goethe in der Menge. War das etwas, das er zwischen ihnen gefühlt hat? Eine höhere Verbindung? Sie sind füreinander bestimmt, das glaubt Friedrich zu spüren. Aber der sieht nicht zu ihn herüber. Er schaut starr auf den Boden vor sich. Friedrich fragt sich, ob er sich das alles nur eingebildet hat.

Johann Wolfgang Goethe erschrickt, als er diesem zwanzigjährigen Abiturienten in die Augen sieht. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick berührt ihn, zieht ihn an und hält ihn gefangen. Er versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren, aber den dunklen Strudeln, die ihn in die Tiefe ziehen wollen, entkommt er nicht. Als er sich endlich von den Augen seines Gegenübers losreißen kann, weiß er, dass es zu spät ist. Erst jetzt nimmt er ihn richtig wahr, ein hübscher junger Mann mit glänzenden rotblonden Locken. Er sieht in seinem Jackett und mit dieser Jeans wirklich… gut aus. Dieser Friedrich Schiller. Innerlich schüttelt Johann den Kopf. Friedrich Schiller, diesen Namen wird er jetzt wohl nie wieder vergessen können. Verlegen blickt er zu Boden. Eine leichte Röte steigt ihm in die Wangen.

Kaum ist die Zeugnisverleihung vorbei, lässt Johann sich den Wagen vorfahren. Er möchte so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Hotel, um nicht versehentlich noch einmal diesem Friedrich Schiller über den Weg laufen zu müssen. Was genau in den wenigen Momenten zwischen ihnen passiert ist, kann er sich nicht erklären. Er will einfach nur weg von hier, und diese merkwürdige Situation so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Johann bemerkt nicht, dass hinter ihm in der Ausfahrt des Parkplatzes ein gewisser Rotschopf steht, der dem schwarzen Wagen enttäuscht hinterherblickt.

„Herr Goethe! Herr Goethe!“ Aufgeregt kämpft Friedrich sich durch die Menge, aber er schafft es nicht, ihn einzuholen. Und Goethe beachtet ihn mit keinem weiteren Blick. Seelenruhig steigt er in das Auto, das ihn vom Internat wegbringen wird. Und Friedrich wird kein einziges Wort mit ihm gewechselt haben. Er rennt, als ginge es um sein Leben. Aber er holt ihn nicht ein. Enttäuscht steht Friedrich auf dem Bürgersteig und sieht dem schwarzen Auto hinterher, das langsam im Stadtverkehr verschwindet.

Jetzt, wo Goethe gegangen ist, gibt es für Friedrich nichts mehr, was ihn auf dieser Abschlussfeier hält. Kurz überlegt er, sich mit dem Champagner zu betrinken, den der Elternbeirat auf Stehtischen bereitgestellt hat. Aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass er vielleicht lieber an seinem Drama weiterarbeiten sollte, wenn er vielleicht doch noch einmal eine Möglichkeit bekommen möchte, sich mit Goethe zu unterhalten.

Friedrich geht hinauf in den Schlafsaal, zu dem Bett, in dem er in den letzten sechs Jahren geschlafen hat. Zu dem Spind, in dem die wenigen Kleider und Bücher aufbewahrt sind, die ihm gehören. Zu der Matratze, unter der er seine Gedichte und sein Notizbuch versteckt gehalten hat. Jetzt muss er es nicht länger geheim halten. Jetzt ist er frei. Endlich.

Friedrich beginnt, seine Sachen zu packen. Viel ist es nicht, aber es dauert trotzdem lange, da er bei jedem Buch, das er in die Hände nimmt, neue Gedankenströme verfolgt. Stundenlang sitzt er da, lässt sich von seinen Erinnerungen und Zukunftsträumen davontragen und schreibt hin und wieder ein paar Zeilen nieder. Erst, als es Abend wird und die wenigen Schüler seines Jahrgangs, die nicht schon heute zurück zu ihren Familien gefahren sind, ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal kommen, kehren Friedrichs Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen muss er gehen. Er ist nicht länger Schüler dieser Schule, und wenn er auf der einen Seite frei ist, heißt es doch auf der anderen Seite auch, dass er jetzt auf der Straße steht. Mit nichts als der Tasche voller Bücher und seinem Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand, und fünfzehn Mark siebenundvierzig in der Hosentasche. Er weiß nicht, wohin er gehen soll. Jetzt, da er die Schule abgeschlossen hat, kann und will er nicht mehr im Internat wohnen. Zurück zu seiner Familie möchte er nicht; zu viel ist zwischen ihm und seinem Vater vorgefallen.

Ziellos wandert Friedrich durch Stuttgart. Es ist heiß, er trägt eine Tasche voller Bücher mit sich herum, und die Last seines ganzen Lebens, das noch vor ihm liegt. Seine Noten sind gut, er könnte sich an jeder Universität für jedes Studienfach bewerben. Aber er kann sich kein Studium finanzieren. Mit fünfzehn Mark siebenundvierzig in der Tasche kommt man nicht weit. Nicht einmal für eine Zugfahrkarte nach Hause würde es reichen. Und davon abgesehen will er auch gar nicht nach Hause. Er hat kein Zuhause mehr.

Sein Weg führt ihn schließlich zum Schlosspark. Hier ist es schattiger, kühler, und an einem Brunnen kann er trinken. Wenn man nur fünfzehn Mark siebenundvierzig in der Tasche hat, muss man sparen, wo man kann. Friedrich weiß nicht, dass gerade jetzt seine Schwester Christophine an ihn denkt. Sie hofft, dass er nach Hause kommt. Sein Vater hat ihm verziehen, er könnte zurückkehren, sich ein Leben aufbauen. Aber Friedrich weiß nichts davon. Der Brief, den seine Schwester ihm geschrieben hat, ist in der Post verloren gegangen und wird erst in etlichen Wochen ankommen. Da ist Friedrich schon lange nicht mehr Schüler des Internats, und niemand weiß, wo er sich aufhält. Der Brief wird an den Absender zurückgeschickt. Christophine macht sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder. Sie hat lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Aber sie beginnt, ihn zu suchen.

Es ist Juni 1979. Friedrich Schiller lässt sich traurig auf eine Bank im Schlosspark sinken. Er holt Bleistift und Notizbuch aus der Hemdstasche und schreibt eine melancholische, bewegende Liebeskummer-Szene zwischen Karl und Amalia, die er in den vierten Akt seines Dramas einarbeiten wird. Die Worte fließen ihm direkt aus dem Herzen, und er muss sich immer wieder zusammenreißen, um nicht zu weinen. Goethe… nur dieses eine Wort ist in seinem Kopf, sobald er sich einmal für Sekunden von seinem Drama abwendet. Irgendwann im Lauf dieses schwülwarmen, einsamen und verzweifelten Tages gesteht er sich ein, dass da mehr ist als jugendlicher Enthusiasmus. Dass da mehr ist als Verehrung. Zumindest von seiner Seite. Es ist schon tief in der Nacht, als er es endlich wagt, das Wort zu denken. Friedrich Schiller ist verliebt.

Schließlich schläft er auf der Bank ein. Er ist zwanzig, und es ist eine warme Sommernacht in Stuttgart. Es wird ihn nicht umbringen, eine Nacht im Park zu schlafen. Aber ab morgen muss er sich bemühen, etwas zu suchen. Einen Job, eine Wohnung, soziale Kontakte. Er kann nicht sein ganzes Leben unter der Brücke verbringen und vom großen Ruhm als Schriftsteller träumen. Es kostet Geld, Bücher zu veröffentlichen. Um an Geld zu kommen, braucht er ein Studium, eine Ausbildung, einen Job. Aber wie bewirbt man sich für eine Stelle, wenn man keine Adresse hat, an die man ihm eine Antwort schreiben könnte? Er schläft unruhig, das Notizbuch fest gegen die Brust gepresst. Trotzdem bemerkt er nicht, dass sehr spät in der Nacht, als es schon gegen Morgen geht, ein Betrunkener an ihm vorbeiläuft.

Es ist Johann Wolfgang Goethe, der versucht, seine Erinnerungen an die seltsame Begegnung mit einem gewissen Friedrich Schiller im Alkohol zu ertränken, was ihm nicht gelingt. Aber auch Goethe bemerkt Schiller, der auf der Parkbank schläft, nicht. Nur sein Unterbewusstsein scheint etwas registriert zu haben, denn als Johann schließlich in sein Hotel zurückgefunden hat und seinen Rausch ausschläft, träumt er immer wieder von einem Notizbuch und zwei großen, kräftigen Händen, die dieses Buch umklammern, als hinge ein Menschenleben davon ab. Wir wissen, was er sieht. Es ist Schillers Notizbuch, Schillers Hände, und Schiller kämpft mit seinem Leben darum, dieses Drama, das in diesem Buch steht, eines Tages veröffentlichen zu können.

„Du weinst, Amalia?“

Nein, Friedrich Schiller weint nicht. Er ist zwanzig, und ab heute ist er für sich selbst verantwortlich. Er blinzelt die Tränen weg. Aber sein Herz weint, weil er so einsam ist. Es weint um die vertane Chance seines Lebens. Er weiß nicht, dass er Goethe in seinem Leben noch öfter begegnen wird. Er glaubt nicht mehr daran.


	3. 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euch allen einen guten Rutsch und ein gutes Jahr 2018! :)

Es ist sein zweiter Winter, seit er die Schule abgeschlossen hat. Friedrich Schiller hält sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs und dem Verkauf von Gedichten mühsam über Wasser. Viel bringt das nicht, aber es reicht, um nicht zu verhungern und für die Wintermonate irgendwo unterzukommen. Wenn er einmal die Zeit dazu findet, schreibt er weiter an seinem Drama „Die Räuber“. Es ist jetzt fast fertig und Friedrichs ganzer Stolz. Er hat sich bereits für ein paar Mark, die er irgendwie zusätzlich auftreiben konnte, ein neues Buch gekauft, um das fertige Werk dort noch einmal schön niederzuschreiben. Sein eigenes Manuskript möchte er nicht an den Verlag schicken. Es ist ihm zu wertvoll geworden in den fünf Jahren, die er es schon mit sich herumträgt, und außer ihm kann es wohl ohnehin niemand lesen.

Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er so kurz vor der Vollendung steht, kommt Friedrich nicht weiter. Seine Inspiration ist restlos verschwunden, stundenlang sitzt er am Tisch und starrt auf leere Seiten, die sich einfach nicht füllen wollen. Kaum sind ihm einmal fünf Worte eingefallen, streicht er sie auch schon wieder. Er schafft es einfach nicht, etwas Vernünftiges zu Papier zu bringen.

So leer, wie die letzten Seiten seines dicken, abgegriffenen Notizbuches sind, so übervoll ist dafür sein Kopf. Und zwar ausschließlich von Gedanken an – wen wohl? Johann Wolfgang Goethe. Friedrich muss ständig an ihn denken, seit er ihm damals in Stuttgart bei der Verleihung seines Abschlusszeugnisses in die Augen geblickt hat. Da hat er es gespürt. Wobei er selbst nicht genau weiß, was es eigentlich war, das er gespürt hat. Aber Goethe hat es auch gespürt, da ist Friedrich sich sicher. So, wie sie beide zu Boden gesehen haben. Als hätten sie sich am Blick des anderen verbrannt.

Von diesem Moment an hat Goethe seinen Kopf ausgefüllt, seine Gedanken, seine Träume. Wenn er wach ist, denkt Friedrich an ihn, und wenn er einmal schläft, dann träumt er von ihrer einzigen Begegnung. Diese wenigen Augenblicke lassen ihn nicht mehr los. Nur wenn er schreibt, schafft er es, Goethe konsequent aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Und das auch nur, weil er sich ihm dann geistig so nahe fühlt, dass er daraus Inspiration und Motivation schöpfen kann.

Seit diesem Tag hat er nichts mehr von Goethe gehört oder gesehen. Und auch nichts gelesen. Der Autor hat kein weiteres Werk mehr veröffentlicht, nur ein paar Gedichte. Vielleicht, so hofft er, ist Goethe genauso uninspiriert wie er selbst. Vielleicht, weil er auch den ganzen Tag an ihn denken muss. Friedrich ist noch immer so verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Er verleugnete es, sogar vor sich selbst, aber die Liebe wird ihren Weg finden. Und eines Tages werden sie beide einsehen, dass sie für einander bestimmt sind.

Noch weiß Friedrich davon freilich nichts. Der junge Mann versinkt allmählich immer tiefer in seiner Resignation. Er ist so gut wie bankrott, seine Familie weiß seit zwei Jahren nichts mehr von ihm und möchte wohl auch nichts von ihm wissen, schließlich hat sie in all der Zeit nie auch nur versucht, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, wie er glaubt. Er weiß nichts von den verzweifelten Bemühungen seiner Schwester, ihn zu finden. Und die große Liebe seines Lebens ist in Weimar und kennt wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Friedrich lässt sich gehen. Er liegt den ganzen Tag im Bett, isst und schläft kaum und bringt kein Wort zu Papier. Nur an Goethe denkt er. Seine Kleidung ist in erbärmlichem Zustand, und sein Zimmer, in dem er über den Winter zur Untermiete wohnt, hat er auch schon seit Wochen nicht mehr verlassen. Wenn ihm das Geld ausgeht, wird er wieder auf der Straße sitzen. Ob er dann noch einmal die Motivation finden wird, sich ein weiteres Jahr durchzuschlagen, ist zweifelhaft.

Immer wieder überlegt er sich, ob es nicht am besten wäre, jetzt auf der Stelle Schluss zu machen. Friedrich Schiller ist so gut wie pleite, er hat keine Freunde, von seiner Familie hat er seit Jahren nichts gehört, seine alles beherrschende Liebe zu Goethe wird nie erhört werden und das einzige, wofür er noch lebte, das Schreiben, will ihm auch nicht mehr gelingen. Er ist verzweifelt.

In dieser Phase seines Lebens ist es tatsächlich wieder einmal Goethe, oder vielmehr der Werther, der Friedrich wieder auf die Beine hilft. Eines Tages, es ist Anfang Dezember 1980, bemüht er sich doch einmal an den Schreibtisch. Da fällt ihm das zerlesene Buch in die Hände. Sofort sind die Erinnerungen wieder da, an den Waschraum des Internats, wo er beinahe jede Nacht zubrachte und diesen Roman wieder und wieder gelesen hat. Zärtlich streicht Friedrich über den abgegriffenen Einband. Durch wie viele Höhen und Tiefen hat dieses Buch ihn jetzt schon begleitet? Er schlägt es auf. „ _Am 4. Mai 1971. Wie froh bin ich, daß ich weg bin! Bester Freund, was ist das Herz des Menschen!_ “ Der vertrauter erste Satz erwärmt sein Herz. Ihm ist, als würde Goethe selbst zu ihm sprechen. Langsam liest Friedrich weiter. In dieser Nacht schafft er den ganzen ersten Brief.

Friedrich kämpft sich weiter durch die Seiten. Jeden Tag liest er ein bisschen länger, jeden Tag ist er ein wenig motivierter. Er isst wieder und schläft besser. Das Buch, das nach seiner Veröffentlichung eine Selbstmordwelle ausgelöst hat, trägt jetzt dazu bei, einen Suizid zu verhindern. Als die Tage langsam wieder länger und die Nächte kürzer werden, schafft er es, sich aufzuraffen und weiter zu schreiben. Plötzlich ist auch seine Inspiration wieder da, die Worte fliegen ihm zu, er formuliert und dichtet, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Im Frühjahr 1981 hat er „Die Räuber“ endlich vollendet.

Vollendet, ja, aber noch immer ist es ein großer Schritt, bis das Drama veröffentlicht ist. Niemand ist bereit, einen Text zu veröffentlichen, der so offensichtlich für Unruhe sorgen wird. Den Text eines Mannes, der mit 20 Abitur gemacht und mit 22 noch immer keinen Job, keine Ausbildung und kein Studium hat. Freunde, die ihm das Geld leihen können, hat er ebenso wenig wie Rücklagen, und er muss so schon zusehen, wie er halbwegs über die Runden kommt, vor allem jetzt im Winter.

Aber er muss dieses Drama veröffentlichen, koste es, was es wolle. Irgendwie schafft Friedrich es, sich bei einer mehr oder weniger seriösen Organisation das Geld zu leihen, das er benötigt, um sein Erstlingswerk auf eigene Kosten drucken zu lassen. Und tatsächlich findet sich ein Verlag, der gegen Sofortzahlung eine erste Auflage von tausend Exemplaren drucken lässt – zunächst noch anonym. Aber Friedrich ist glücklich, zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit, dass er sich an ein davor schon gar nicht mehr erinnern kann.

„Die Räuber“ werden zum Kassenschlager. Innerhalb weniger Wochen hat Friedrich Schiller sämtliche Bestsellerlisten erobert. Auf der zweiten Auflage steht sein Name, der junge Autor ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit weit über die Grenzen Deutschlands und Österreichs bekannt. Er bekommt Anfragen von anderen Autoren, sogar ein Verlag scheint sich für seine Gedichte zu interessieren, doch das Angebot wird kurz darauf zurückgezogen.

Noch befindet er sich lange in keiner finanziell sicheren Lage, aber er hat zum ersten Mal so etwas wie ein geregeltes Einkommen. Der Verlag zahlt ihm Provision, und da sich das Drama so gut verkauft wie seinerzeit Goethes „Werther“ kann Friedrich sogar davon leben. Seit er auf der Straße lebt, hat er sich nie weniger Sorgen um Geld machen müssen als jetzt.

Auch bei den Frauen ist er mit einem Mal beliebt. Der junge, rebellische Autor der „Räuber“ sieht mit seinen wilden, rotblonden Locken und den leuchtenden blauen Augen nicht schlecht aus, und jetzt ist er auch noch über Nacht berühmt geworden. Viele Mädchen, und auch einige junge Männer, werfen ihm schmachtende Blicke zu. Aber Friedrich ignoriert sie alle. Sein Herz gehört einem anderen. Er wird es niemals teilen können, auch wenn dieser Andere ihn niemals erhören wird.

Auch Johann Wolfgang Goethe hört vom durchschlagenden Erfolg dieses Dramas. Er liest es, und beginnt daraufhin ernsthaft am Verstand der Leser zu zweifeln. Selten ist ihm ein derartig unangenehmes Drama untergekommen. Zumindest ist das die Meinung, die er nach außen hin verlauten lässt. Insgeheim kann er die Emotionen, in denen der junge Friedrich Schiller dieses Werk verfasst hat, sehr gut nachvollziehen. Aber er traut sich nicht, wirklich öffentlich dazu Stellung zu nehmen.

Er hat Schiller wiedererkannt. Das ist der rothaarige Junge, der damals vor zwei Jahren in Stuttgart Abitur gemacht hat. Der Junge, der ihm damals so den Kopf verdreht hat, dass Johann sich lange schwer tat, an etwas anderes zu denken als die strahlend blauen Augen und die hübschen Gesichtszüge. Während der letzten zwei Jahre hat er die Gedanken an ihn immer besser verdrängen können, aber jetzt sind sie wieder da. Er sieht Schillers Gesicht vor sich, wenn er die Augen schließt, er hört seine Worte in seinem Kopf, wenn er nachts im Bett liegt und der erdrückenden Stille lauscht. Und er wünscht sich, statt dieser toten Worte die lebendigen Atemzüge eines Anderen neben sich zu hören. Die Atemzüge eines jungen Mannes mit rotblonden Locken und strahlend blauen Augen.

Er neidet ihm diesen Erfolg nicht, obwohl er sich wünscht, selbst wieder mehr zu schreiben. Im Jahr 1982 entsteht Johanns Ballade „Der Erlkönig“. Er denkt an Schiller, als er sie schreibt. Er sehnt sich nach ihm, begehrt ihn – aber er darf ihn nicht sehen. Er weiß nur zu gut, wie ihm das ausgelegt werden würde. Er hätte seinen jüngeren Kollegen verführt, aus Angst vor Konkurrenz, Johann sieht schon die Schlagzeilen gewisser Zeitungen vor sich. So weit darf er es nicht kommen lassen, das weiß er. Friedrich Schiller wird für ihn immer unerreichbar bleiben.

Und so kann Johann nichts weiter tun, als sich „Die Räuber" zu kaufen und das Drama wieder und wieder zu lesen. Bald kann er es auswendig. Er ist verliebt in diese Worte, die sich vor seinen Augen so schön auf dem Papier geformt haben. Mindestens so verliebt wie in ihren Autor. Johann weiß jetzt, dass Schiller wirklich Talent hat. Ein Talent, das man fördern müsste. Aber er wagt es nicht. So muss er aus der Ferne zusehen, wie sein junger Kollege den Kampf mit der Öffentlichkeit aufnimmt – und mit seinen Schulden.

Friedrich ist jetzt in Mannheim, wo ihm der Intendant des Nationaltheaters zugesichert hat, seinen Bestseller auf die Bühne zu bringen. Eigentlich wollte Schiller es zunächst nicht aufführen lassen. „Die Räuber“ sollte ein Lesedrama sein. Es ist schon riskant genug, es zu veröffentlichen, von einer Aufführung ganz zu schweigen. Aber er braucht das Geld so dringend, dass er dieses Angebot nicht ausschlagen kann. Und er verbindet noch eine andere Hoffnung mit dieser Aufführung. Wenn ihn das Buch so berühmt gemacht hat, vielleicht hilft ihm eine Inszenierung, endlich Fuß zu fassen und als Autor akzeptiert zu werden. Vielleicht wird Goethe ihn dann endlich einmal beachten.

Zunächst einmal aber bekommt er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gläubiger. Die verlangen ihr Geld zurück – Friedrich hat keinen müden Heller mehr übrig, den er sich nicht vom Mund absparen müsste. Im Sommer konnte er einen kleinen Teil seiner Schulden zurückzahlen, aber jetzt im Winter muss er wieder zusehen, dass er irgendwo günstig unterkommt, zumindest von November bis März. Aber selbst die billigsten Unterkünfte verschlingen einen Großteil seines mageren Gehalts. Jetzt, wo er auch noch um die Aufführung seines Dramas kämpfen muss, hat Friedrich nicht die Möglichkeit, zusätzlich noch arbeiten zu gehen. Er kann nur hoffen, dass es sich lohnt – und am Ende auch ein paar Mark für ihn dabei herausspringen.

Die nächsten Wochen werden anstrengend für Friedrich. Er lebt beinahe im Theater, muss mit dem Verlag um die Aufführungsrechte streiten, gewinnt schließlich und darf das Drama inszenieren lassen. Wenigstens bringt ihm das sich gut verkaufende Drama einen Anteil am Gewinn des Verlags ein. Von Schuldenrückzahlung kann noch lange nicht die Rede sein, aber es reicht, um zumindest ihn selbst erst einmal zu ernähren. Kurz vor Weihnachten 1981 bekommt er endlich die Zusage des Intendanten.

Er hat es geschafft. Einen Berg Schulden über dem Kopf, der ihn zu ersticken droht, aber er hat es geschafft. Vor ihm, am Schwarzen Brett im Mannheimer Nationaltheater, hängt das Plakat. „Die Räuber“. Uraufführung. 13. Januar 1982. Und unter dem Titel, in etwas kleineren Lettern, aber noch gut zu lesen, sein Name: Friedrich Schiller.

 

 


	4. 1988

Er steht vor dem Spiegel und bindet sich zum sechsten Mal seine Krawatte neu. Immer hat er etwas am Knoten auszusetzen, nicht ordentlich, nicht breit, nicht symmetrisch genug. Es hat schon lange gedauert, bis er sich entscheiden konnte, welche seiner zwei Krawatten er anziehen soll. Er hat sich dann doch für die grüne entschieden, die passt gut zu seinem hellblauen Hemd und zu seinen Augen. Zumindest sagt das seine Schwester immer.

Nachdem „Die Räuber“ in Mannheim uraufgeführt worden waren, hatte Christophine ihren Bruder endlich wiedergefunden. Sie hat seine Schulden bezahlt und ihm so ermöglicht, endlich so etwas wie ein geregeltes Leben aufzubauen. Friedrich hat endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Jetzt lebt er bei seiner Schwester, und ist froh, wieder eine Familie zu haben.

Und er ist ein gefeierter Autor. Gut, seine zwei Nachfolgewerke sind nicht ganz so gut angekommen wie „Die Räuber“, aber doch hat er seine Bewunderer. Er ist natürlich lange noch nicht so bekannt wie Goethe, aber auch ihn lädt man hin und wieder einmal zu Abendveranstaltungen in Theatern oder Kulturhäusern ein, auch er erzielt mit seinen Büchern einen ordentlichen Absatz. Friedrich lernt Leute kennen, knüpft erste Kontakte in der Literaturszene und zur High Society. Das bringt weitere Einladungen mit sich, auch auf private Feste. Wie an diesem Abend im Jahr 1988.

Charlotte von Lengefeld hat ihn für heute eingeladen, und da Friedrich weiß, dass sie eine alte Bekannte Goethes ist, hat er sie bei der Gelegenheit gefragt, ob der auch kommen würde. Natürlich hatte er sich bemüht, auf unschuldig zu tun. Aber ob von Lengefeld ihn durchschaut hat, oder ob er sie einfach nur auf eine gute Idee gebracht hat, auf jeden Fall lädt sie Goethe auf sein Anraten hin, wie sie das ausdrückte, ebenfalls ein.

Jetzt steht Friedrich Schiller noch immer vor dem Spiegel, bindet sich zum achten Mal mit zitternden Fingern die Krawatte neu und überlegt sich, ob er nicht doch lieber etwas anderes anziehen soll. Ob er die Haare offen tragen oder zusammenbinden soll. Ob er ein Einstecktuch in die Brusttasche des Jacketts stecken soll oder lieber doch nicht.

Christophine kommt ins Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtet sie ihren Bruder, der eigentlich schon längst unterwegs sein sollte. „Friedrich, du kommst noch zu spät… lass mich das machen.“ Geschickt nimmt sie ihm die Krawatte ab, bindet sie zu einem Halben Windsorknoten und schiebt ihn dann entschieden vom Spiegel weg. „Das passt schon so. Um Himmels Willen, du musst doch niemanden beeindrucken…. Oder geht es dir um die Lengefeld?“ Friedrich schaut betreten zu Boden, was seine Schwester allerdings falsch deutet. „Oh je. Schlag sie dir lieber gleich aus dem Kopf, Fritz. Die hält sich für was sehr viel Besseres und wartet auf einen unglaublich reichen Börsenmakler oder Rechtsanwalt, da brauchst du es als mehr oder weniger mittelloser Autor gar nicht erst versuchen. Ich glaube, bei ihr hätte nicht einmal der Goethe eine Chance, zu landen.“ Dann schickt sie ihn vor die Tür. Er ist schon mächtig spät dran, wenn er die Straßenbahn zum Haus der von Lengefelds noch erwischen möchte.

Er ist heilfroh, dass seine Schwester nichts vom den wahren Grund seiner Nervosität erahnt hat. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben wird er Johann Wolfgang Goethe gegenüberstehen. Und wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, ist er noch aufgeregter als er damals gewesen ist. Denn mittlerweile weiß er, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Goethe verliebt ist. Und er hat Angst, ihm gegenübertreten zu müssen. Er hat Angst, alles zu ruinieren.

Seine Füße scheinen schwer wie Blei zu sein, als er die Treppe zur Villa der von Lengefelds hinaufgeht. Seine Finger berühren kaum den Klingelknopf. Ein Bediensteter öffnet ihm und er tritt in den von vielen Lampen erhellten Flur, wo ihm sein Mantel abgenommen wird. Durch die verglaste Tür kann er ins Empfangszimmer sehen. Friedrichs Herz bleibt stehen. Sein Blick fällt auf ihn. Goethe.

Kaum hat er das Zimmer betreten, kommt Charlotte von Lengefeld auch schon auf ihn zugelaufen. „Herr Schiller! Wie schön, dass Sie da sind!“ Sie hakt sich elegant bei ihm unter und führt ihn ein wenig herum, stellt ihn einigen Leuten vor und bietet ihm Sekt an. Dann steht er auf einmal dem Ehrengast, wie sie es ausdrückt, gegenüber. Johann Wolfgang Goethe reicht ihm höflich die Hand. „Ach, Sie sind also Herr Schiller?“ Friedrich nickt. Seine Handflächen schwitzen, was ihm unglaublich peinlich ist. Sein Herz überschlägt sich fast, so nervös ist er. Goethe, seinem großen Idol, seinem Schwarm in die Augen sehen zu können, ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln…

Als Goethe die Einladung erhält, ist er sich zunächst nicht sicher, ob er zusagen soll. Er hat gerade viel um die Ohren, seinen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nachkommen zu müssen ist eine zusätzliche Belastung für ihn. Und hätte er gewusst, was auf ihn zukommen wird, dann hätte er die Einladung mit Sicherheit ausgeschlagen. Als er jetzt auf einmal Friedrich Schiller im Raum sieht, verschluckt er sich vor Schreck an seinem Kir Royal. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Jetzt kann er nur noch gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Er muss vorgeben, Friedrich Schiller nicht zu kennen. Niemand darf erkennen, dass sie sich bereits einmal begegnet sind. Jeder wird erwarten, dass er diese Begegnung sofort wieder vergessen hat. Dass er einen rothaarigen Abiturienten gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hat, als er damals für ein paar Tage in Stuttgart gewesen ist. Und dass er sich verdammt noch mal nicht an den Namen dieses jungen Mannes erinnern würde!

Verlegen sieht Schiller aus, als sie einander vorgestellt werden. Johann lächelt ihm betont höflich zu, aber er wahrt eiserne Distanz. Alles, was er vorgibt, über Friedrich zu wissen, ist, dass er „Die Räuber“ gelesen und für nicht allzu gut befunden hat. Was eben alles bereits bekannt ist. Er verschweigt, dass er sich nicht nur mit dem Drama selbst, sondern auch mit der Biographie seines Autors eingehend befasst hat. Dass er sich in Wirklichkeit den ganzen Abend über zusammenreißen muss, um Schiller nicht in eine dunkle Ecke zu ziehen und besinnungslos zu küssen, darf niemand erfahren. Und so gibt Johann sich kühl und abweisend. Bloß keinerlei Verdacht erregen!

Beim Essen sitzen sie sich wohl nicht ganz zufällig gegenüber, aber Friedrich traut sich nicht, das Wort an Goethe zu richten. Und Goethe ignoriert ihn. Er unterhält sich angeregt mit seinem linken und rechten Tischnachbarn, aber Friedrich würdigt er keines Blickes.

Schließlich, in einer Gesprächspause, wagt Friedrich es doch, selbst das Wort zu ergreifen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Goethe…“ Er schluckt nervös, bevor er fortfahren kann. „Sie haben… ‚Die Räuber‘ gelesen, wie Sie zuvor erwähnten?“ Goethe sieht ihn irritiert an. Beinahe erweckt er den Eindruck, als müsse er sich zusammenreißen, um Friedrich nicht wütend anzufahren, wo er es wagt, ihn hier am Tisch vor allen Leuten offen anzusprechen. Dann aber lächelt er ihn erzwungenermaßen an. „Ja… ja, habe ich. Es war… eine“, Goethe räuspert sich dezent, „interessante Erfahrung.“ Dann wendet er sich wieder ab.

Friedrich blickt resigniert auf seinen Teller. Eine interessante Erfahrung. Er weiß, was das heißt. Der Schriftsteller, der alles für ihn bedeutet, hat nichts für ihn übrig. Das ist eine bittere Enttäuschung für ihn. Aber er beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er sollte dankbar sein dafür, dass er es geschafft hat, sich auf diese gesellschaftliche Ebene hochzuarbeiten und jetzt hier mit Goethe am Tisch sitzen darf.

Johann blockt den Gesprächsversuch des Jüngeren konsequent ab. Er möchte nicht in einer für sie beide schrecklichen Situation landen. Also tut er so, als würde er sich wieder in ein Gespräch mit seinem rechten Nachbarn vertiefen. Der Mann neben ihm beginnt sofort, eifrig von irgendetwas zu erzählen, aber Johann hört ihm gar nicht zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet er Schiller, der enttäuscht auf seinen Teller starrt. Wie verdammt verführerisch kann ein Mann aussehen? Als er jetzt auch noch den Zopf löst, zu dem seine langen Haare bislang zusammengebunden waren, muss Johann schlucken. Schnell richtet er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Gesprächspartner.

Verlegen dreht Friedrich eine rote Locke zwischen den Fingern. Er fühlt sich nicht so recht wohl in seiner Haut. Er sitzt hier am Tisch und kennt niemanden außer Charlotte von Lengefeld, die aber als Gastgeberin ziemlich eingespannt ist. Unterhalten möchte er sich mit niemandem außer Goethe, und der ist nicht nur ständig damit beschäftigt, mit anderen Gästen zu kommunizieren, er wehrt auch jeden Gesprächsversuch Friedrichs vehement ab.

Trotzdem unternimmt er noch einen letzten Versuch. Er möchte wenigstens diesen Satz loswerden, der ihm schon seit Jahren auf dem Herzen liegt und auf der Seele brennt. Er möchte, dass Goethe es weiß. „Wissen Sie, Herr Goethe, ich habe Ihre Werke alle gelesen. Ohne Sie, Herr Goethe, und Ihre großartigen Schriften wäre ich nie dorthin gelangt, wo ich heute bin.“ Nachdem er diese Worte gesagt hat, fühlt er sich besser. Zumindest ein paar Sekunden lang.

Als Johann diese Worte vernimmt, muss er sich sehr zusammenreißen, um Schiller nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Sicher, etwas Derartiges haben schon viele zu ihm gesagt. Aber noch nie kam es so sehr von Herzen. Aus niemandes Mund hat es ihm mehr bedeutet. Und bei niemandem hat er sich mehr gewünscht, ihm sagen zu können, was das für ihn bedeutet.

Aber er kann, er darf es nicht. Seine Lippen bleiben versiegelt. Die Worte ruhen fest verschlossen auf dem Grund seines Herzens, und Johann geht davon aus, dass er sie nie wird aussprechen können. Und so beschränkt er sich auf ein gemurmeltes und betont abwesendes „Ach ja? Wie schön.“, bevor er sich wieder von seinem Gegenüber ab- und seinem Nebenmann zuwendet. Diesmal endgültig, um die Fassung wahren zu können. Kein heimlicher Seitenblick, kein verstohlenes Mustern aus den Augenwinkeln. Er sieht nicht, wie unglaublich enttäuscht Schiller ist.

Es bleibt bei diesen paar Worten. Goethe beachtet ihn den Rest des Abends über nicht weiter. Friedrich verabschiedet sich schon früh, geht nach Hause, und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Zeit im Internat liegt er nachts wach und versucht, die Unmengen an Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm in den Augen brennen. Er weiß selbst nicht, was er sich eigentlich von diesem Treffen erhofft hat. Aber mehr als dieses unterkühlte Gespräch (kann man zehn gewechselte Worte ein Gespräch nennen?) allemal.

Es dauert beinahe eine halbe Stunde, bis Johann bemerkt, dass Schiller gegangen ist. Zuerst ist er ganz froh darum, so muss er wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit versuchen, ihm möglichst geschickt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber dann merkt er, dass ihm ohne den jungen Rotschopf doch etwas fehlt. Es ist einsam geworden auf dem Fest.

Unter einem Vorwand verabschiedet sich Johann, doch anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, zieht er durch die Bars, bis der Himmel im Osten langsam wieder hell wird. Zum zweiten Mal seit seiner Studentenzeit betrinkt er sich hemmungslos, in einem verzweifelten und erfolglosen Versuch, alles zu vergessen, was ihm in den letzten Stunden widerfahren ist. Es geht nicht. Er kann Friedrich Schiller nicht vergessen. Als er in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Bett fällt, weiß er kaum noch seinen eigenen Namen. Und dennoch ist das erste, an das er beim Aufwachen denkt, das wunderschöne Gesicht, das ihn die ganze Nacht lang in seinen Träumen begleitet hat.

Als Friedrich in dieser Nacht im Bett liegt, ist er sehr froh, dass Christophine schon schläft, als er nach Hause kommt. Und das, obwohl er viel früher kommt, als er geplant hatte. Trotzdem dauert es Stunden, bis er endlich einschläft. Er kriegt den verdammten Goethe einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf! Wie auch, wenn man so verliebt ist wie Friedrich Schiller? Wenn es auch enttäuschend war, so ist er seinem Schwarm heute doch viel näher gekommen als in all den Jahren zuvor – und er hat sich gleichzeitig um Lichtjahre von ihm entfernt.

Friedrich ist enttäuscht, verletzt – aber er bringt es nicht übers Herz, wütend auf diesen Mann zu sein, der ihm sein Herz gestohlen hat. Wäre es nicht Liebe, dann müsste es Hass sein. ‚Goethe ist eine stolze Prüde, der man ein Kind machen muss, um sie vor der Welt zu demütigen‘, denkt er trotzig. Aber er schafft es nicht, Goethe wirklich böse zu sein. Zu beseelt ist er von dem Gefühl, sein großes Vorbild, das er anhimmelt, tatsächlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht, und diesmal auf Augenhöhe, gegenübergesessen zu haben.

Wenige Worte nur hat Goethe zu ihm gesagt. Friedrich bewahrt sie tief auf dem Grunde seines Herzens auf. Die zehn ersten Worte, die Goethe je direkt an ihn gewandt hat. Und es werden auch die letzten zehn Worte sein. Sie werden verschüttet auf dem Grund seiner Seele liegen, denn mit ihnen ist Friedrich die eiskalte Erkenntnis ins Herz gesickert: Goethe wird nie mehr in ihm sehen als einen Emporkömmling, der sich erdreistet, dem großen Meister Konkurrenz zu machen. Und seine Liebe wird ewig unerhört bleiben.

In dieser Nacht weint Friedrich.


	5. 1994

Er ist betrunken. Stockbesoffen. So sternhagelvoll, dass er kaum noch aufrecht gehen kann. Das rote Haar hängt ihm ins Gesicht, aus seiner Nase läuft Blut, auch seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt, und seine Fahne kann man zehn Meter gegen den Wind riechen. Wie häufig, wenn er sich so betrinkt, wird er auch in dieser Nacht in irgendeine Schlägerei verwickelt. Manchmal wundert er sich, dass er noch alle Zähne hat.

Der Kopf tut ihm jetzt schon weh, aber an diesen Teil der Nacht wird er sich am nächsten Morgen ohnehin nicht mehr erinnern können. Aber das ist auch gut so. Heute – gestern – ist der Jahrestag ihrer Begegnung bei Charlotte von Lengefeld. An diesem Tag betrinkt sich Friedrich Schiller immer, um ihn zu vergessen. Den Tag, den Anlass, und den damit verbundenen Schmerz.

Friedrich Schiller wankt durch die Straßen von Jena, ohne so recht zu wissen, wo er ist und wohin er will. Erst vor wenigen Monaten ist er hierher gezogen, da Goethe ihm eine Professur verschafft hat. Dabei hat er nicht einmal studiert. Aber anscheinend haben einige seiner historischen Schriften den weimarer Schriftsteller so für ihn eingenommen, dass er ihn für würdig fand, diesen Posten zu beziehen. Nicht, dass ihm das auch nur einen Pfennig einbrächte. Würde er keine staatliche Förderung für die Professur beziehen, stünde er wieder auf der Straße. Aber er ist jetzt wieder selbstständig, lebt alleine und ohne seine Schwester, was ihm in der Vergangenheit bereits zu einem gewissen Maß an Freiheit verholfen hat.

Seit er in Jena lebt, ist es schlimmer geworden. Er sehnt sich nach Goethe, und dass er ihn so nah weiß, lässt die Entfernung zwischen ihnen noch schwerer ertragen. Eine halbe Stunde bräuchte er mit dem Auto, wenn er nach Weimar zu Johann wollte. Zwanzig Minuten mit der Regionalbahn. Das ist keine Entfernung, klar. Aber die menschliche Distanz zwischen ihnen ist ein Graben, der sich nicht überbrücken lässt. Nicht in zwanzig Minuten und nicht in einer halben Stunden. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in einem Jahr. Nicht einmal in einem Leben.

Noch weiß Friedrich Schiller nicht, wie bedeutsam diese Nacht noch für ihn werden soll. Noch ist es für ihn nur der Jahrestag seines persönlichen Untergangs. Und auch in dieser Nacht nimmt er sich die Freiheit, nach Hause zu kommen, wann immer er möchte. Morgen ist Samstag. Er hat alle Zeit der Welt. Seine Schritte lenken sich wie von selbst zum Bahnhof, dann in die schmutzigen kleinen Straßen dahinter. Er weiß, wen er hier zu finden versucht, sobald ihm bewusst wird, wohin er eigentlich gerade geht.

Friedrich wühlt in seinen Hosentaschen nach seinem letzten Fünfzig-Markschein und betritt das Etablissement. Er verlangt nach Sandy. Bei der Schwarzhaarigen ist er öfter. In manchen Nächten muss Friedrich sich wieder und wieder seinen Problemen mit Goethe in seinen Träumen stellen. In solchen Nächten ist er manchmal schon hier gewesen.

Heute allerdings läuft nichts so, wie Friedrich sich das erhofft hat. Er zieht sich aus, sie zieht sich aus. Sie sitzen auf dem Bett. Das Licht ist schummrig, im Hintergrund ist leise Musik zu hören. Eigentlich ist es nicht anders als sonst, und doch ist alles anders. Es ist der Jahrestag ihres zweiten Treffens. Und soviel Friedrich auch trinkt, seine Gedanken kann er nicht von Goethe lösen.

Was auch immer Sandy versucht, er kriegt keinen hoch. Und Friedrich weiß auch ganz genau, woran das liegt. Er sehnt sich nicht nach ihren weichen Schenkeln, ihren breiten Hüften und großen Brüsten. Er will nicht sie. Friedrich will Goethe. Er will ihn, und er kann ihn nicht haben. Und jedes Jahr an diesem schicksalhaften Tag wird ihm das schmerzhaft bewusst.

Schluchzend sinkt er auf dem Bett zusammen. Sandy streichelt ihm den Rücken, in einem hilflosen Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. „Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm, mein Süßer. Das passiert doch jedem einmal.“ Sie versteht nicht, warum für Friedrich eine Welt zusammenbricht. Aber sie weiß auch nicht, dass seine Welt jedes Jahr an diesem Tag ein wenig mehr zusammenbricht.

Schließlich hat Sandy genug und setzt ihn wieder vor die Tür. Es könnte ihr ja Kundschaft durch die Lappen gehen, während dieser Betrunkene bei ihr liegt und sich die Augen ausweint. Friedrich drückt dem Bordellbesitzer seine fünfzig Mark in die Hand und wankt laut weinend hinaus auf die Straße. Kopfschüttelnd sieht der Mann ihm nach. Wenn es ihn so traurig macht, warum kommt er dann her? Oder ist etwas anderes vorgefallen? Kurz überlegt er, ob er die Polizei rufen soll. Aber der Mann scheint ihm doch noch sicher genug auf den Beinen zu sein, um nach Hause zu kommen. Als Friedrich um die nächste Straßenecke biegt, wendet sich der Mann wieder seinen Geschäften zu.

Auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz übergibt Friedrich sich in den Rinnstein. Einige Sekunden bleibt er dort sitzen; bemüht sich, wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Als er sich wieder etwas mehr Standfestigkeit zutraut, erhebt er sich. Ungefähr fünfmal läuft Friedrich um den Jenaer Bahnhof. Dann schafft er es, die richtige Abzweigung zu finden, die ihn Richtung Saale bringt. Am Fluss wäscht er sich erst einmal das Gesicht mit dem schmutzigen, eiskalten Wasser. Dann überquert er den Fluss, läuft durch den nächtlichen Park. Irgendwann biegt er nach links ab, läuft wieder zurück in die Stadt. Er weiß nicht mehr, wo er ist. Es ist ihm auch egal. Alles, woran er denken kann, ist Goethe.

Im Schein der Straßenlaterne sieht er einen Mann, der ihm entgegentorkelt. Wohl genauso dicht wie er selbst. Etwa auf halber Höhe der Straße stoßen die beiden zusammen. „E-ennschulligen Sie mal! S-sie könned doch nedd eifach…“ setzt Friedrich empört an, um sich bei dem anderen zu beschweren. Dann erst sieht er dessen Gesichtszüge klar und deutlich. Und er kann es nicht glauben.

Er ist betrunken. Stockbesoffen. So sternhagelvoll, dass er kaum noch aufrecht gehen kann. Das dunkle Haar hängt ihm ins Gesicht und seine Fahne kann man zehn Meter gegen den Wind riechen. Der Kopf tut ihm jetzt schon weh, aber an diesen Teil der Nacht wird er sich am nächsten Morgen ohnehin nicht mehr erinnern können. Aber das ist auch gut so. Heute – gestern – ist der Jahrestag ihrer Begegnung bei Charlotte von Lengefeld. An diesem Tag betrinkt sich Johann Wolfgang Goethe immer, um ihn zu vergessen. Den Tag, den Anlass, und den damit verbundenen Schmerz.

Seit vielen Jahren schon begehrt er Friedrich Schiller. Seit vielen Jahren kann er ihn nicht erreichen. Und seit 1988 gibt es diesen einen, schrecklichen Tag, an dem er sich mit seinem ganzen Dasein nach Schiller verzehrt und sich nichts weiter wünscht als ihn wenigstens aus der Ferne einmal kurz sehen zu dürfen. Er bereut seine Handlungen. Er bereut, wie er sich damals verhalten hat, als sie beide bei Charlotte von Lengefeld eingeladen waren.

Hätte er damals anders gehandelt, wer weiß, wo sie jetzt sein könnten. Johann bereut jetzt sein abweisendes Verhalten. Wenn er noch einmal eine solche Chance bekommen sollte, dann wird er sie besser zu nutzen wissen, das nimmt er sich jedes Jahr vor. Und dann endet es doch jedes Jahr gleich: Er versucht, seinen Schmerz und seine Reue im Alkohol zu ertränken.

Es geht schon gegen halb vier, als ihm auf der Straße ein Mann entgegenkommt, der offensichtlich ebenso betrunken ist wie er selbst. Etwa auf halber Höhe der Straße stoßen die beiden zusammen. „E-ennschulligen Sie mal! S-sie könned doch nedd eifach…“ setzt der andere empört an, um sich bei Johann zu beschweren. Dann aber stockt er. Wird rot. Blickt zu Boden.

Johann fällt auf, dass der Mann lange rote Locken hat. Und dass sein Gesicht ihm bekannt vorkommt. Sehr bekannt. Es ist ein Gesicht, das Johann niemals wird vergessen können. Er schluckt. Schiller ist ebenso betrunken wie er auch. Morgen werden sie beide nichts mehr von dieser Nacht wissen. Er kann es riskieren. Er muss es riskieren.

Entschlossen greift Johann den anderen an den Schultern, drängt ihn an die Hauswand neben sich und küsst ihn auf die Lippen. Nur wenige Sekunden lang. Er kann nicht anders, er muss das tun. Selbst, wenn er weiß, dass er Schiller jetzt noch konsequenter aus dem Weg gehen muss. Aber er kann nicht leben ohne Schiller. Und wenn er sonst nichts von ihm haben kann, dann will er sich wenigstens das nehmen. Diesen einen Kuss. Diese eine Chance. Er möchte sie diesmal nutzen.

Friedrich hält erschrocken die Luft an, als Goethe ihn an die Wand drückt. Plötzlich spürt er fremde Lippen auf seinen. Eine warme Zunge sucht sich den Weg in seinen Mund. Dann ist alles ebenso schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hat. Goethe lässt ihn los, taumelt keuchend zurück und schlägt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Johann muss ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, als er den schockierten Schiller vor sich sieht. Gott im Himmel, was hat er getan! Mit einem Schlag wird ihm bewusst, wie fürchterlich, wie unmöglich er sich gerade verhält. Er sieht, wie der andere sich aufrichtet, auf ihn zukommt, und er fürchtet um seine Nase. Schließlich sieht Schiller mit seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht nicht gerade friedfertig aus. Und nach dem, was er gerade getan hat, verdient er es auch.

Worauf Johann nicht gefasst ist, ist ein Friedrich Schiller, der ihn an den Oberarmen packt und den Spieß umdreht. Jetzt ist er es auf einmal, der sich gegen die Wand gedrückt wiederfindet. Schiller küsst ihn hart, gierig, verlangend. Er küsst ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Und Johann schafft es, diesen Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität zu erwidern. Lange stehen sie auf der Straße, küssen sich und vergessen alles um sich herum. Dann schafft Friedrich es schließlich, sich wieder von Goethe zu lösen. Wortlos nimmt er den anderen an der Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her, führt ihn in die Richtung, aus der er zuvor gekommen ist. Richtung Park. Dort ist es dunkler, dort sind sie ganz für sich und müssen kaum fürchten, dass in den nächsten zwei Stunden irgendjemand vorbeikommt.

Sie brauchen lange, bis sie den Park endlich erreicht haben. Alle paar Meter bleiben sie stehen, um sich zu küssen. Sie verstehen sich ohne Worte; beide wissen, dass sie seit 1979 auf diesen Moment gewartet haben. Und beide wissen, dass sie fünfzehn kostbare Jahre verschenkt haben. Fünfzehn Jahre, die ihnen nie wieder zurückgegeben werden können. Aber sie werden die ihnen noch verbleibende Zeit zu nutzen wissen. Als sie es schließlich doch zu einer Parkbank geschafft haben, ist Friedrich schon halb ausgezogen. Er fühlt Johanns Lippen auf seinem Oberkörper, dann seine Hände. Johann dagegen lässt sich von Friedrich bereitwillig die Hose öffnen. Es hat viel zu lange gedauert, bis sie sich gefunden haben, und jetzt haben sie keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.

An die Zeit zwischen zwei und sechs erinnern sich beide am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr. Sie danken Gott, dass der Jogger, der in der Morgendämmerung beinahe über sie stolpert, wohl nicht besonders literaturbegeistert ist und sie nicht erkennt. Verlegen bringen sie ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung, so gut das eben möglich ist, wenn man ein zerrissenes Hemd trägt. Dann beschließen sie, zu Friedrich zu gehen und sich dort noch ein paar Stunden hinzulegen. In diesem verkaterten, restalkoholisierten Zustand sind sie beide keine angenehme Gesellschaft.

Hand in Hand gehen sie durch die beginnende Dämmerung. Sie haben schreckliche Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen und ihnen ist kalt, aber das alles wird aufgewogen von dem angenehmen Gefühl, den anderen an ihrer Seite zu wissen. Von Zeit zu Zeit bleiben sie stehen und küssen sich. Vor ihnen liegt die Zukunft, und sie sieht so viel positiver aus als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Denn von nun an werden sie sich ihr gemeinsam stellen.

An dieser Stelle werden wir ihn wieder verlassen. Friedrich Schiller, der blasse Junge mit den roten Locken, der heimlich Gedichte schrieb und sie vor seinen Lehrern und Mitschülern unter der Matratze verstecken musste, der von allen ausgelacht, aber von niemandem zugelächelt wurde, ist erwachsen geworden. Er hat sein Drama veröffentlicht, und nicht nur dieses eine. Er hat seine große Liebe gefunden. Und anders als Werther, der Held seiner Jugend, hat sie auch ihn gefunden. Sie liegt neben ihm, als er am frühen Nachmittag in seinem Bett aufwacht, und fragt ihn mit angenehm dunkler Stimme, ob er sich wieder besser fühlt, während die weichen Lippen sich auf seiner nackten Brust einbrennen.


End file.
